


Shadow Tales

by MrsCrissDespair



Category: Original Work, Shadow Tales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys Love - Freeform, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCrissDespair/pseuds/MrsCrissDespair





	Shadow Tales

### Prolog

"Du wusstest doch dass es eines Tages passieren würde.Du hattest genug Zeit dich darauf vorzubereiten..."

Diese Stimme klang so vertraut.Er kannte den Besitzer dieser dunklen Stimme.Sie war wie ein Donnergrohlen.Er öffnete mit viel Mühe seine Augen.Alles fühlte sich so schwer an,jede kleine Bewegung,selbst das Blinzeln.Sein Körper gehorchte ihm sowieso kaum noch.Er starrte in die Dunkelheit welche ihn umgab.Keine Schatten,keine Umrisse,einfach vollkommene Dunkelheit,die völlige Abwesenheit jeglichen Lichts.Das absolute Nichts.

"Was ist los?Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?Das passiert dir doch sonst nicht..."

Er spürte eine Bewegung in der endlosen Finsternis,nah an seinem Körper,an seinem Gesicht.Er schloss die Augen fest.Was war bloß passiert?Er konnte sich kaum erinnern.Jeder Gedanke kostete Kraft.Er drehte den Kopf langsam in die Richtung in der er den Dämon vermutete.Er hatte einen Auftrag angenommen,das Geld war knapp geworden.Es war nichts kompliziertes gewesen,ein einfacher Job für sich und seinen Partner.

"Rhys..."murmelte er leise.Selbst die Lippen zu bewegen fiel ihm schwer.Wieso konnte er sich nicht erinnern?Alles lag hinter einem dichten Nebel.Rhys war da gewesen,direkt neben ihm,das wusste er noch.Er konnte die Berührung seiner Hände noch spüren,die Hände die ihn immer festhielten,die ihn von diesem Ort sonst fernhielten.Wie konnte er sich nur so verschätzen?Warum war er so leichtfertig gewesen,so stur?

"Junge,ich verlange nicht viel von dir.Nur eines..."

Er spürte ein Stechen in seinem Herzen.Es zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er schnappte nach Luft.Er konnte es schlagen hören,laut und wild,der einzige Klang neben seinem aufgeregten Atem.Er starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein.Sein Körper verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.So muss es auch bei ihr gewesen sein.Am Ende umgab sie nur noch diese schwere,schwarze Leere.Und diese Stimme.

"Stirb für mich...Gib mir dein Herz,deine Seele...Du schuldest sie mir beide.Es wird Zeit deinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen..."


End file.
